


Parts of You

by mydear_snowdrop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, M/M, Minghao still has long hair here (and in my dreams), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Mingyu, and I blame my tl for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydear_snowdrop/pseuds/mydear_snowdrop
Summary: Just a snapshot into how Mingyu and Minghao sees each other as they cherish certain body parts that they adore.*This is an extremely indulgent fic, so please mind the tags.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Parts of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my descent to destruction. This fic is pretty much indulgent and was inspired by my tl who was going through it after seeing Minghao and Mingyu’s GoSe magazine previews; in other words, apart from seeing these two’s POV of the other through the shots they took of each other, Minghao’s lips made me do this. Hope you enjoy this fic full of spice.
> 
> P.S. Yes, I did have Mingyu call Minghao as Angel because he’s been an angel to us by keeping his promise of a live and posting pictures every 3-5 business days ಥ◡ಥ
> 
> P.P.S. I once again apologize for any grammatical mistakes that escaped me.

**Hair**

Mingyu always had a thing for Minghao’s long locks; it gently grazes against his shoulders, just the perfect length to sink his fingers into and pull to angle the other’s head for a bruising kiss. He can easily wrap Minghao’s hair at the base of his neck, easily directing the other’s head where Mingyu wants him to be. It is easy to tug at when he wants to hear the other’s suppressed moans and cries as Mingyu helps him bounce on his cock. Other times, he simply basks at seeing those long locks softly framing Minghao’s face as his plump lips take in more of Mingyu.

In a more innocent setting, Mingyu likes threading his fingers absently through Minghao’s hair or simply burrowing his head to it and smell the familiar scent. He likes it when Hao stays the night over and uses his shampoo; his Angel ends up smelling like him. 

**Neck**

Mingyu is, more or less, obsessed with Minghao’s neck. It’s long and slender—a whole expanse where he could nibble and bite on. Painting was not his repertoire—unlike Minghao—for he prefers photography more, but seeing Hao’s bare neck in display, he can’t help but see it as a canvas that he must paint with kisses. So, whenever Mingyu sees his marks fading, he immediately traps Minghao and begins to nibble at his neck. He gives the “neglected” area extra attention with open-mouthed kisses and a sharp bite here and there from his canines. 

When it’s summer, Mingyu is irked because he has to restrain himself. He wouldn’t let Minghao suffer under the summer heat wearing scarfs and turtlenecks; he had to restrain himself from pouncing on Hao’s neck every time he sees it bare and pristine, sans any marks from him. Instead, Mingyu compensates by painting Minghao’s chest and collarbones full of hickeys.

\---

“Mingyu!”

“Hmm?” Mingyu looks up from where he was nibbling at his boyfriend’s neck.

“You haven’t been listening, huh?” Minghao cups his boyfriend’s cheek, looking at him with admonishment present in his eyes. 

Mingyu immediately leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. Blinking innocently, he asks, “Yes, beautiful?”

“I was saying that we can move into the bedroom since I just finished washing the dishes.” Minghao gives him a soft smile. “It’ll be more comfortable for the both of us.”

**Wrists**

Minghao’s wrist is as delicate as the rest of his body. Mingyu carefully wraps his fingers around it whenever Minghao cups his face and looks at him fondness present in his eyes. 

As beautiful as they are, it is rarely adorned with jewelry—the same could be said with his slender fingers. At first, Mingyu wondered why. He has such beautiful hands and wrists, so won’t they surely be prettier with jewelry? 

However, whenever he’s making love to Minghao, Mingyu thinks there should be only one thing adorning his Angel’s wrists—Mingyu’s own hands. The only time Minghao’s hands should be adorned is when Mingyu cages the other’s hands under his own—to press Minghao’s hands and wrists into the mattress as he thrusts into him. 

Sometimes, he decorates them with intricate ties or handcuffs. Minghao is a vision with his hands tied up on the bed frame, with either his arms up or his ass in the air as he kneels in front of the metal frame. He makes sure to lace their fingers together and kiss the delicate bones afterwards, making sure there weren’t any lasting marks from the cloth or handcuff itself.

\---

“You know our safe word, right Angel?” Mingyu whispers hotly into his ears.

“Y-yes.” Minghao has a blindfold on. At first, he hated the thought of being blindfolded, unwilling to be vulnerable in front of someone—to allow them to do anything they want to him without warning. But with Mingyu, he wants to be vulnerable and taken care of—to let go and feel. With his sight removed, his other senses heighten. Each sound they make increases his anticipation—the rustle of the sheets, the creak of the bed, the squelch that’s heard when fingers enter him. Mingyu’s fingers feel hotter and rougher on his skin. Normally that’s already enough to drive him twitching in anticipation, but Mingyu also tied his hands to the bedframe. Now, here he is kneeling on all fours, with his ass propped up in the air with the help of the pillows Mingyu placed under him. 

“That’s my good boy.” Minghao lets out a whimper when Mingyu palmed his ass, the other’s thumb grazing his hole. 

“Mingyu.” He begs. “Please… I’ll be good, just put it inside me. _Please_.”

“How I wish you’re facing me right now.” Mingyu drapes himself over him, his cock pushing against Minghao’s ass. “You beg so prettily, Hao, especially when you’re begging me to put my dick inside you.”

Minghao was about to offer a weak refute, but his breath leaves him when Mingyu suddenly spreads his cheeks apart and enters him with no warning. _Fuck_. He always feels full whenever Mingyu buries himself inside him.

**Eyes**

Minghao looks at Mingyu from under his eyelashes that highlight the light brown of eyes. The other man is staring at him—his dark eyes heated and boring intensely at Minghao’s body. _He must look so debauched right now_ , Minghao thinks. There are hickeys all over his neck and chest, on top of his already flushed face and sweat-dampened skin. It’s also not helping how Mingyu is also staring intently at his spread legs; his hole is twitching at the empty air, as if searching for something. Minghao wanted to hide in embarrassment, but Mingyu’s fingers are like steel bars on his legs that prevent him from moving. 

As Minghao shakes beneath him, Mingyu remembers when he first saw him. He became overcome with the need to witness all the expressions Minghao was capable of making—how would his eyes crinkle in happiness and how would it soften as he gazes at something he loves? Would his indifferent eyes become glazed over as pleasure overcomes him? 

\---

“G-gyu…” Minghao whimpers as Mingyu holds his chin, making him watch as they made love in front of the mirror. Minghao can’t believe the other bought a large mirror for the sole purpose of having sex in front of it. He sees his thighs obscenely stretched over Mingyu’s, his hole gaping open and close as he goes up and down Mingyu’s thick cock. He’s leaking so much that he can’t even look himself in the eye because of wrecked he looked: there’s saliva dripping from his mouth and his eyes glazed over in pleasure. 

“Don’t you look pretty, Hao?” Mingyu noses the other’s hair and presses small kisses on his fae-like ear, as the other gives out small moans in return. Minghao has been shaking so much that Mingyu took pity and allowed him to bury his head under his chin as an attempt to hide. “God, you look gorgeous going up and down my cock.”

Minghao looks breathtaking with his chest decorated with love bites and hair tousled messily. From this position, Mingyu can clearly see how Minghao takes him well inside him. This is one of his favorite positions since from this angle, it’s easier to hit Minghao’s sweet spot. The only downside is that he can’t see the pleasure Minghao is expressing, so having the mirror was a great idea.

**Mouth (Tongue)**

Minghao revels under Mingyu’s tongue. The way it glides over his skin right before the other takes a bite at him, or when he’s under its mercy as they’re kissing. He yearns for more, but he’s too embarrassed to voice it out—how he wants Mingyu spreads his legs apart and lap at his hole. 

Mingyu on the other is always mesmerized when Minghao’s tongue peeks from his lips. His lips are already plump on its own, but when the other’s tongue coats it with his saliva, it becomes plumper and pouty. The kitten licks of that tongue right before he takes in Mingyu’s cock drives him crazy—the act looks so innocent, but it is anything but that. His swollen lips are wrapped tight around Mingyu’s dick enough to bring Mingyu to the edge. Those pink lips in a pout will be the end of him.

\---

It’s been about 20 minutes since he got home, when Mingyu grabbed him. Now here he was on their bed, where if he looks down, he would see Mingyu eagerly fucking him with his tongue. Minghao suddenly jerks and cries out as Mingyu’s tongue went deeper, while his fingers tease his rim. Mingyu smiles when he feels Minghao’s hole clenching, as if it’s trying to keep his tongue inside him. Wanting to tease the smaller boy, Mingyu held still wanting to see how the other would react. Minghao immediately glares at him when he stopped.

Mingyu kisses him in response, and with no warning, inserted three fingers inside Minghao. His angel muffles his moans with a pillow. _That won’t do_. Nipping at Hao’s ear, Mingyu harshly whispers, “You sound beautiful, Hao. Never hide your voice from me.”

Mingyu takes his time teasing the area around Hao’s prostate. He wasn’t in a rush, wanting to draw out their pleasure for as long as they can handle it. He continues his teasing touches, keeping the Minghao’s orgasm at bay. It wasn’t until minutes later when Mingyu felt Hao’s on his head—a sign he wanted to stop.

Mingyu quickly withdraws his fingers, afraid that he hurt Minghao. He was about to apologize when Minghao pushed him down on the bed instead and climbed on top of him. Looking up, Mingyu sees Minghao staring at him with hunger in his eyes, the other’s slender fingers tracing Mingyu’s abs and chest. 

“Will you be good to me, Gyu?” Minghao leans forward and started leaving his own love bites on the bigger man. “Will you allow me to ride you, while you stay nice and hard for me?”

Mingyu was speechless. Minghao was never authoritative in bed, instead he lay pliant and responded beautifully under Mingyu’s ministrations. But right now, hearing those words come out of such pink lips, Mingyu nodded in agreement. He is a very willing participant to whatever Minghao does to him.

“Good boy, Gyu.” Minghao breathes into his ear and swings one of his legs to the other side of Mingyu’s body. Without warning, Minghao grabbed Mingyu’s cock and sank down on it. _Fuck, he feels tighter in this position_.

Mingyu sees Minghao stay still once his entire cock was fully inside him; he has his head thrown back and mouth open in pleasure. He looks beautiful and feels so good—warm, slick, and so fucking tight; it’s taking everything in Mingyu not to cum right there and then.

Minghao starts bouncing on Mingyu’s cock, moaning out loud each time he goes down and grinds his hips against Mingyu’s. One of Mingyu’s hands tightly grips Minghao’s tiny waist, while the other worms itself in the other’s hair. Mingyu pulls Hao close, biting at his lips before he thrusted his tongue inside the other’s mouth in time as their hips slapped together. _God_ , Mingyu thinks, _he wouldn’t let this man go_.

**Extra:**

“You take me so well, Beautiful.” Mingyu cups Minghao’s cheeks, brushing the tears. 

“G-gyu… it’s too much.” Minghao shakes his head, legs shaking. He feels worn out, having cummed three times now. But the lube Mingyu brought in the bedroom has aphrodisiacs in it, so now they’re fucking till who knows when.

He lets out a squeak as Mingyu gripped his hips and began thrusting harder and deeper into him—he can’t help but moan out loud, thankful that Mingyu lives in a penthouse and have no neighbors around, or else he’ll be too embarrassed about the bed repeatedly slamming into the wall. Mingyu’s cock was buried to the hilt. Minghao gasps, _fuck why does Mingyu have to be big and thick_. His breath leaves him each time the man bottoms out, feeling like he’s being ripped open from the inside. Mingyu is relentless whenever they’re fucking, and Minghao just takes it all in and crying and moaning in pleasure.

“It’s like you’re made for my cock, Angel. You fucking take it so well and make such beautiful noises.” Mingyu fell to his forearms, caging Minghao between his arms. Being inside Minghao felt so good. He takes in every inch of Mingyu’s cock inside him and feels tight. Nipping at Minghao’s chest, Mingyu kept thrusting in and out his hole that’s full of slick. “Fuck. I can’t get enough of you bouncing prettily on my cock.” 

Minghao’s eyes widened as Mingyu continued cumming to the point that he feels cum leave his ass. “Gyu... you’re cumming too much.”

“You feel good.” Mingyu’s teeth gently tugged at Minghao’s bottom lip, before he started kissing him earnestly. Mingyu is taking as much as he’s giving; Minghao just surrenders himself under Mingyu. The taller man pulls back, smiling when he sees Minghao panting as his arms tries to bring their lips back together. “Sleep, beautiful, I worked you out. You must be so sore.”

As he began to pull himself out of Minghao’s ass, the smaller man wraps his legs tighter around him. “Hao? You can barely lift your head because of how tired you are.”

“No… it’s just. I-I wanted to…” Minghao hid buries himself in Mingyu’s chest, cheeks still flushed red. 

“Wanted to what?” In response, Minghao shakes his head, burrowing himself deeper in embarrassment. “Angel, I have my dick inside your ass that’s full of cum. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Please, look at me.”

Mingyu grabs his chin and searches Minghao’s face. His eyes were reddened from crying from too much pleasure, and his lips are swollen and red from being bitten. Minghao closed his eyes and steeled himself. Mingyu was about to ask him again, when the smaller man blurts out, “You can sleep inside of me.” 

Mingyu’s eyes darkened and his hands held onto Minghao’s thighs. “Are you sure about that, Hao?” The man nodded his head, hair softly bouncing as he nods up and down. But he looks troubled, as if he’s scared of what Mingyu would think of him after saying that. _Oh Angel_ , Mingyu smiles sadly, _if you only knew how much that means to me, of giving me your trust_.

“I-if you don’t want to, it’s ok—ah!” Minghao felt Mingyu harden inside him. “How are you hard again?” Mingyu starts thrusting in and out of him, slowly dragging himself out of Minghao, just to push back painfully fast inside. Minghao’s eyes glazed over, as he pants. “More, Mingyu, please fuck me more.” 

Gripping Minghao’s hips, Mingyu changed his angle and started targeting Hao’s prostrate each time he thrusts deep inside. The slick between them making the sound of their hips slapping together louder and more lewd. Minghao’s hole clenches at him tighter with each thrust. “Minghao, look at me.” Minghao’s unfocused eyes tries to meet his serious ones. “Don’t ever hide from me. I want to hear and know everything about you.”

Minghao slides his hands up to Mingyu’s face, gently caressing his cheeks. Despite, being fucked five times now by him, he’s still smiling softly at Mingyu, looking like he’s holding the world’s greatest creation. _Fuck_ , Mingyu thinks, _he looks ruined, but he has never looked so beautiful_. His lithe body is welcoming him and bearing Mingyu’s marks.

Despite being bare under Mingyu’s gaze, Minghao feels so loved being within Mingyu’s arms. This guy, who tries his best in anything he puts his mind into and is well-loved by many, chose to love and cherish him above anyone else. As he cums, Minghao only has one thought: _he loves Mingyu too much that he’s scared to lose him_.

As they come back from their climax, Mingyu sees Minghao with tears in his eyes. Worried, he flips their position and leans against the bed frame. He places Minghao on top of him and presses his hand on his cheek. “Angel, what’s wrong?”

Leaning into Mingyu’s hand, Minghao whispers to himself and Mingyu, “Please tell me we’ll never take this for granted—of getting used to this feeling, of loving each other.”

Instead of answering, Mingyu opens the nightstand drawer next to the bed and grabs a small box. He opens the velvet box; inside it held a diamond ring mixed with green emeralds that Mingyu designed. He looks into Minghao’s eyes, those eyes who he would search the ends of the world for and want looking at him always. Mingyu takes a deep breath and says, “Minghao, this is my promise to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it, thank you. The ending felt rushed and flat, so I’m extremely sorry for that. I just wanted to push this fic out (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) I tried my best, but sometimes one can only make enough sex scenes and descriptions before they start recycling the same nouns, adjectives, and verbs. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, even just for a little bit. Kudos and comments are appreciated, it’ll help me know if I should just abandon ship in writing these spicy scenes for future fics. Take care and stay healthy guys! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧


End file.
